Apakah Kamu Bisa Mencintaiku Apa Adanya?
by Miyamoto Arufina
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang anak dari empat pengusaha terbesar di konoha menyamar menjadi siswi culun di KHS dengan nama naruto uzumaki?dan bertemu dengan seseorang yg telah merebut hatinya yg juga merupakan anak dari empat pengusaha terbesar di konoha? bagaimana kisah mereka? apakah naruto bisa mendapatkan cinta "seseorang" itu? SasuNaru,NejiGaa,ShikaKiba!
1. Chapter 1

Apakah Kamu Bisa Mencintaiku Apa Apadanya?

**Hai... Perkenalkan saya pendatang baru di FFn ini nama saya Arufina panggil aja fina-chan. Ini adalah ff pertama fina jadi mohon bantuannya ini fina bikin SasuNaru dulu SasoDeinya lg di proses untuk di buang #ralat maksudnya di buat. Semoga semuanya suka sama ff fina ini!**

Disclaimer : Disini Naruto punya sasuke selamanya! #diTamparMasashi-sensei. Yg bener punya tuuu *nunjuk Masashi di jepang pake jari superr panjang* Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : Sasu X FemNaru slight Neji X femGaara dan Shika X FemKiba

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo(s), Aneh,sedikit OOC

.

.

.

Hai! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Aku anak perempuan dari pengusaha terkenal Minato tou-san dan Kushina Kaa-san, walau aku anak mereka tapi aku lebih memilih hidup mandiri yg sederhana di sebuah apartemen daripada di mansion keluargaku. Aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan bernama Namikae Kyuubi, nee-chanku ini orang yg cukup menyebalkan tapi aku tetap sayang pada nee-chanku ni. Di sekolah aku menyamar menjadi perempuan yg culun dan kutu buku. Aku biasa saja seperti ini malah hal ini menguntungkan untukku karena aku sering dirayu laki-laki tak tau diri, paling tidak sekarang aku bisa merasakan ketenangan. Yahh itulah diriku sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolahku di Konoha High School aku siswi kelas 2B di KHS. Aku selalu berangkat menaiki sepeda walau aku bisa ikut bersama kakaku ,menaiki limosine tapi kan aku sedang menyamar mana mau aku menaiki limosine ayahku. Setelah sampai di sekolah aku lansung menuju kelasku dan memasukinya. Setelah aku masuk aku mendengar "Hei,kutu buku cepat kau kerjakan PR kami ber-tiga kalau kau tidak mau tamat riwayatmu di sekolah ini" seperti itulah kata-kata yg hampir setiap har aku dengar dari permpuan ketua geng KHSgirls yg bernama Sakura Haruno itu,dia juga merupakan cucu dari kepala sekolah yg juga pemilik KHS ini seandainya dia tau siapa diriku sebenarnya dia tak mungkin berani tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh gak ada ruginya mengerjakan Prnya dari pada harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. "Kyaa Sasuke-kun!,Kyaaa Neji kun!,Kyaa Shikamaru-kun!" hahh seperti itulah teriakan fans-fans gila dari tem.. ehh uchiha sasuke dan temannya. Uchiha keluarga yg terpandang dikonoha tapi sebenarnya keluarga itu setara dengan keluargaku. Ke-tiga orang tu pun masuk ke kelas mereka yg sekelas denganku. mereka bertiga itu sangat menyebalkan tapi ada seseorang yg tidak menyebalkan dia adalah uchiha sasuke,ya dia orang yg aku sukai dia itu tidak menyebalkan tapi sangat menyebalkan. Setelah mereka bertiga masuk guru kami pun datang. Guru bermasker yg menutupi hidung & mulutnya, Namanya adalah... "Ohayou semua!" sapanya "ohayo kakashi sensei" jawab kami semua, yahh nama guru itu adalah kakashi dia adalah guru yg selalu membawa buku aneh dan selalu membacanya saat murid-murid sedang mengerjakan tugas darinya, tapi walau dia fokus dengan bukunya dia juga bisa mengetahui apa yg kami lakukan jadi berhati-hatilah.

### SKIP TIME ###

"Kringgg" itu adalah suara bel istirahat.

Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali teman-temanku yaitu Gaara,Kiba,Tenten,dan Hinata yg merupakan adik dari Neji. Hanya mereka teman-teman yg tulus berteman denganku. Aku pun bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ohayou,minna!" sapaku

"Ohayou Naru-chan" balas mereka semua kecuali gaara yg hanya diam saja

"Hei,Gaara kenapa?" tanyaku pada teman-teman min gaara

"kami tidak tau,kami juga sedang mencari tahu Gaara kenapa." Balas mereka serempak

"hmm,coba aku tanyakan" kataku pada mereka semua

"aku juga Naruto" saut Kiba

"Hei kau kenapa Gaara?"tanyaku To the Point

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Hei! GAARA! Kau kenapa?" tanyaku lagi

"sabar Naruto" Kata Kiba

"hmm tak apa,Naruto" jawabnya

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan munculah 3 orang terkeren di KHS.

Mereka ber-tiga menghampiri kami, Sasuke mulai mendekatiku Neji dan shikamaru juga mulai menekati Gaara dan Kiba. Kami ber-tiga mundur selangkah,dua langkah,tiga langkah higga mentap tembok. "uhh sial ada tembok aishh sial" umpatku d dalam hati. Sasuke pun mulai mendekatiku lagi, lebih dekat, lebih dekat, sangat dekat. Mukaku memerah karena melihat wajahnya dengan sangat dekat. Semua teman-temanku yg melihatnyapun sedang syok sekarang mereka hanya berdiri mematung sambil menutup mulut mereka. "Te-Teme a-apa yang a-akan k-kau l-lakukan?" tanyaku. "Hnn apa ya Dobe" Jawabnya. Dia lansung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, jarak wajah kami tinggal 3 cm, aku yakin sekarang mukaku sudah sangat merah seperti tomat. Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berkata...

TBC

**Huft... akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga! Arigatao ya yg udah mau baca ff fina *sujud syukur*. fina nyadar kok kalau ff fina itu jelek banget! jadi mohon reviewnya buat kritik sama sarannya. Sekali lagi Arigatao buat yg Udah mau baca dan mohon Reviewnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Apakah Kamu Bisa Mencintaiku Apa Adanya?

Sasuke pun mulai mendekatiku lagi, lebih dekat, lebih dekat, sangat dekat. Mukakuv memerah karena melihat wajahnya dengan sangat dekat. Semua teman-temanku yg melihatnyapun sedang syok sekarang mereka hanya berdiri mematung sambil menutup mulut mereka.

"Te-Teme a-apa yang a-akan k-kau l-lakukan?" tanyaku

"Hnn apa ya Dobe"Jawabnya. Dia lansung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, jarak wajah kami tinggal 3 cm, aku yakin sekarang mukaku sudah sangat merah seperti tomat. Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berkata...

.  
**Halo semua! fina-chan balik lagi! ada yg kangen gak? reader: Gakkk *nangis di pojokan* hahh lupakan fina-chan bawa ff apakah kamu bisa mencintaiku yg chapter 2 nieh!maaf ne kayaknya updatenya telat hehehe. yaahh bisanya kalu ngisi pulsa modem cm hari minggu doang jd gomen ne?!**  
**.  
**

Disclaimer : Disini Naruto punya. sasuke  
selamanya! #diTampar Masashi-sensei.  
Yg bener punya tuuu *nunjuk Masashi  
di jepang pake jari superr panjang*  
Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Pairing : Sasu X FemNaru Neji X femGaara dan Shika X FemKiba  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance + Humor  
Warning : Typo(s), Aneh,sedikit OOC,alur terlalu cepat

.  
"Dobe, äќū tunggu kau dan teman-temanmu di taman belakang sekolah nanti, äќū harap kau datang. Aishiteru" katanya. Lalu dia langsung mengecup bibirku sekilas dan pergi bersama teman-temannya.  
"A-apa Katanya tadi?"Tanyaku dalam hati. aku tahu sekarang mungkin mukaku seperti tomat yg baru saja matang, lalu äќū lirik teman-teman ku lainnya mereka sama sepertiku.  
"Aaaaaa ya ampun seorang uchiha suka padamu naru-chan!"Kata tenten sambil berteriak-teriak dengan berputar-putar hingga tiba-tiba mengenai kacamataku dan jatuh.  
"A-ah maaf Naru-chan" maaf tenten.  
"Tunggu sebentar mukamu seperti salah satu anak dari namikaze itu" kata tenten curiga.  
Keringat dingin pun meluncur dari dahiku.

"Άρά äќū harus memberi tahu mereka yg sebenarnya?" Tanya ku dlm hati. "Baiklah" kataku dalam hati (lagi)  
"Se-sebenarnya äќū memang seorang namikaze,äќū adalah Namikaze naruto" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.  
"K-kau NAMIKA.. Hmp hmp!" Kata tenten lalu mulutnya langsung dibekap kiba.  
"Sttt dia kan sedang menyamar" kata kiba  
"Hmpp Hmphmpp!"*iya äќū Ta̲̅ů tp lepaskan* kata tenten  
"O-eh iya-iya" balas kiba  
"Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun ya?" Kataku meyakinkan  
"Ha'I" kata semuanya serempak  
"Tapi Naru-chan kamu harus memberi tahu kepala sklh dulu" kata hinata bijak  
"Hnn baiklah äќū akan kesana,oh ya kiba,gaara kalian nanti ketaman?"Tanyaku  
"Tidak" jawab meraka serempak  
"Knp?" Tanyaku  
"Tak άρά"" jawab kiba  
"Kalian tidak takut?" Tanyaku lagi  
"Tidak,kan ǻϑǻ Namikaze-san" jawab kiba.  
"Hn" setuju Gaara  
"Hehh άρά kalian lupa kalau äќū disini sedang menyamar" kataku  
"Oh ȈƔǻ" kata kiba sambil tersenyum lebar  
Huft... (Sambil keluar kelas).  
Saat äќū tiba ϑĭ depan pintu kepala sekolah äќū mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan kepala sekolah.  
"Seperti suara kaa-san dan Tou-san" batinku lalu mengintip jendela  
"Ha... Knp Tou-san dan Kaa-san ǻϑǻ ϑĭ sini sih Kyuu-neechan juga ǻϑǻ huft..."  
"Sepertinya Kyuu-neechan melihatku äќū harus cepat lari!" (Berlari menjauh)  
Hosh... Kenapa Kyuu-neechan mengikutiku sih!  
"Hei! Kau!" Teriak Kyuu-neechan kepadaku  
"Sepertinya äќū memang harus jujur"  
Äќū pun memelankan langkahku dan berhenti.  
"iya ǻϑǻ άρά?" Tanyaku pada Kyuu-neechan  
"Hei! Ka-Kau Naruto?" Tanya Kyuu-neechan"  
"Huft... iya neechan" jawabku  
"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya nee-chan  
"Äќū ingin menyamar ϑĭ KHS" jawabku jujur  
"Huft... Kau harus beri tahu kaa-san dan tou-san" kata Kyuu-neechan  
"Hahhh baiklah" jawabku  
"Ayo" kata kyuuneechan lalu menarik tangan ku ke ruang kepala sekolah  
Tok Tok Tok bunyi hujan ϑĭ atas genting #PLAK maksudnya bunyi Kyuu-neechan mengetok pintu ruang kepala sekolah.  
"Hn masuk"  
Äќū dan Kyuu-neechan pun memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Dĭ situ ǻϑǻ Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga. Mereka menatap ku seolah berkata "Siapa Kau?" Huft ternyata Kaa-san dan Tou-san tak menyadari kalau ini aku padahal kyuu-neechan saja Ta̲̅ů.  
Mengerti maksud tatapan mereka äќū pun memberi tahu mereka.  
"Tou-san,Kaa-san ini Naru" kataku pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san  
"Ha? Naru kenapa Penampilanmu seperti itu?" Tanya Kaa-san  
"Naru ingin menyamar ϑĭ KHS Kaa-san untuk mencari ketenangan, Tak άρά kan Kaa-san?" Balasku dengn bertanya  
"Hmm...Boleh tapi ǻϑǻ syaratnya!" Kata Kaa-saan  
"Άρά itu kaa-saan?" Tanyaku penasaran  
"Kau harus memiliki kekasih ϑĭ sini, karena jika kau berpakaian seperti itu seseorang yg menykaimu pasti tulus" kata kaa-san panjang lebar  
"N-Nani Tapi- Tapi?" Jawabku Kaget  
"Hnn, tak ǻϑǻ tapi-tapian Naru-Chan" Kata Kaa-san memotong perkataanku dengan mengeluarkan aura Malaikat pencabut nyawa. Äќū langsung merinding dan terpaksa berkata "ba-baik Kaa-san" Huft...  
"Äќū pergi Kaa-san,Tou-san,Kyuu-nee dan untuk ibu kepala sklh tolong jgn beri tahu siapapun" kataku kpd mereka semua  
"Hn" jawab ibu kepala sekolah a.k.a tsunade-san  
"Äќū harus ketaman" batinku  
Hosh...Hosh... Sampai juga. "dimana Kiba dan Gaara?" Tanyaku ϑĭ dlm hati  
"Kiba! Gaara!" Teriakku saat menemukan mereka  
"Naruto!" Balas kiba

"orang-orang itu belum datang ya?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Hn,,aku sangat bosan menunggu Naru-chan" jawab Gaara

"Naru-chan itu mereka" kata kiba sambil menunjuk mereka alias Sasuke,Neji & Shikamaru

"Hello semuanya!"sapa Neji ramah lalu langsung duduk di samping Gaara.

"hai dobe" sapa sasuke dengan wajah datar

"Huft orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan" kataku dalam hati

Mari beralih ketempat NejiGaa

"Gaara-koi kau sedang apa?" tanya Neji pada Gaara

"Hn,,jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel koi seperti itu Hyuuga!" jawab Gaara dengan malas"

"tidak mau Gaara-koi" jawab Neji

Gaara menghela nafas tidak suka

"terserah kau saja Hyuga!" kata Gaara sambil beranjak pergi dari situ

Tapi sebelum Gaara sempat pergi Naji langsung menarik Gaara hingga jatuh di pangkuannya dan Neji pun langsung memeluk Gaara erat.

"Apa yg kau lakukan Hyuga!" bentak Gaara sambil memberontak minta dilepaskan. Tapi karena kekuatan Neji yg memang lbih besar darinya dia pun pasrah saja.

"uhh Gaara-koi kau manissekali saat marah" kata Neji sambil mencubit pipi Gaara

"Lepaskan Hyuga!" bentak Gaara

"Tidak mau" jawab Neji

Hahh dari pada ngeliatin orang lg bertengkar kita liat aja pasangan ShikaKiba yukkk

Krik...Krik...

Ternyata oh ternyata shikamaru sedang tidur dengan lelapnya dan tidak memperhatikan ukenya yg cemberut karena shikamaru tidak melakukan hal-hal yg romantis...

"Shika...Shika... cepat bangun!"kata kiba sambil menggoyangkan tubuh shikamaru agar bangun

"..."

"SHIKA!" teriak Kiba di samping telinga Shikamaru

"Hhh... ada apa Kiba-chanku" jawab shikamaru dengan malas karena acara tidurnya terganggu

"Kau jangan selalu tidur shikamaru aku ingin seperti mereka!" kata kiba sambil melirik pasangan NejiGaa yg sedang bermesraan yah wlau juga ada pertengkaran

"jadi kau juga ingin seperti mereka kiba-chanku?"goda shikamaru pada kiba

Blus... wajah kiba pun memerah mendengar kata-kata shikamaru sehingga ia menundukkan wajahnya. Shikamaru lalu menyentuh dagu Kiba dan mengalihkan tatapan Kiba ke matanya lalu menciumnya

"nghh..." desah Kiba

Hiaaa stoppp dari pada liat yg gini-gini mending pindah aja sama pasangan lain! Ke SasuNaru yukkk

"Dobe?" tanya sasuke karena meliahat dobenya hanya berdam diri dari tadi

"ada apa Teme?" jawab Naruto tapi tetap menundukkan wajahnya

Karena kesal Dobenya menundukkan kepalau terus dia pun menarik dagu Naruto hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yg melamun

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Dobe?" tanya sasuke lagi

"eh-ehh ada apa Teme?" jawab Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya

"Kau kenapa diam saja? Terpesona dengan wajahku hn?" tanya sasuke dengan Pdnya

"e-ehh ti-tidak" jawab naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping karena merah

"benarkah?" tanya sasuke tidak percaya dan langsung mengangkat dagu Dobenya itu dan menciumnya

"ngh...Te..me..." Desah Naruto di sela-sela adegan berciuman mereka. Karena mulai kehabisan nafas naruto pun mendorong dada sasuke,mengerti Dobenya kehabisan oksigen sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya an tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai membuat authornya tepar #lupakan

"menikmai he Dobe?" tanya sasuke

Blush... wajah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi merah padam

"ka-kau itu apa-apaan sih Teme!" omel Naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Sasuke menyeringai karena tingkah Dobenya itu

"Hn" jawab sasuke

"Teme apakah kau tidak bisa menghilanghan 2 huruf itu sih?" kata Naruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"uhhh kawaiii" kata sasuke di dalam hati *iyalah masa seorang uchiha ngomong gitu,apa kata dunia?"

Sedangkan ditempat yg cukup jauh dari sit ada sepasang mata yg memperhatikan mereka

"Kau! Tak akan semudah itu mendekati adikku" geram seseorang itu yahh bisa disebut kakak Naruto alias Kyuubi

TBC

Akhirnya selesai jg chapter 2nya! maaf ne kayaknya kependekan deh. Gomen nuga ya ada auto text disitu. Sekarang balas riview! gak nyangka ada yg mau riview *terharu* langsung aja!

aster-bunny-bee: hehehe salam kenal jg ya kak! emang kak aku udah ngerasa pelatakkan tanda bacanya gak nilai itu selalu 7/8 jadinya gak pinter ngeletakin tanda baca deh hehehe, tapi aku bakal usaha kok biar tanda bacanya bener. Arigatao ne kakak udah mau riview + juga kasih saran yg bermanfaat. Arigatao! *sujud-sujud*

heriyandi kurosaki : hehehe Gomen ne kependekkan habis bingung sihh kalimat yg tepat buat endnya,, aku mikirnya endnya itu yg bisa bikin penasaran jadinya aku taruh di situ deh hehehe. Arigatao ne udah mau riview itu berguna banget jadi kalau riview gak bakal sia-sia hehehe.

sheren : penasaran ya kak? Gomen ne kayaknya updatenya lama gak ada waktu luang dan ditambah lagi pulsa modem tidak mendukung jadinya bisanya cuma minggu. kalau soal update kilat fina gak bisa janji karena yahh banyak kegiatan sekolah hehehe. Arigatao ne udah mau riview arigatao!

pink purple fuchsia : hehehe Arigatao ne pujiannya,, fina enggak nyangka ff fina ada yg suka hehehe. Arigatao udah mau muji jadi malu deh hehehe. Arigatao atas Riviewnya ne! arigatao!

lawliet uzumakie : hehehe maaf ne masih bingung ya? aku emang gak berbakat bikin ff. ff ini cuma iseng-iseng aja gara-gara gak ada kerjaan. Baru lihan Gaara sm ,kiba gender bender ya kak? yahh karena itu aku bikin ff ini beda tapi sifat gaara sama aja cueknya,,. Gomen ne updatenya lama! salam kenal juga ya! Arigatao atas pujian+riviewnya! arigatao!


End file.
